


The Best Moment

by OfButtsAndBombs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s06e12 Casecation, F/M, Light Angst, Like season 6, has no kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfButtsAndBombs/pseuds/OfButtsAndBombs
Summary: The coldest night of the year. A couple in love.





	1. Beginning of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. It's easy for me to formulate plans and ideas and stories in my head, but getting them down in writing is a whole other task! I hope you enjoy the story. Please feel free to leave feedback!! Criticism is also welcomed, I want to get better at this!! Loads of love!

Amy unlocked the door as silently as she could, wincing a bit when the keys clattered against the table she dumped them on.

It was just a few minutes past midnight, but the night was freezing, and anything with a heartbeat and common sense was bundled up and in a deep slumber.

Except her, of course, but not everyone was sergeant of the 99th precinct.

She pondered over whether a hot shower would take some of the cold out of her bones, but seeing Jake sleeping ,his face so calm, intensified her desire to jump under the covers and throw her arms and legs around him.

She pulled her pyjamas from the cupboard and tried to put them on without waking him, but she hit her pinky toe on the side of the bed. She hissed, cursing the bed, and the cold, and the terrible paperwork she had just corrected, and the- 

"Ames ?" She heard Jake whisper, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Hey, babe, sorry for waking you up"

 

He grunted in response and rolled over, facing away from Amy's side of the bed,seemingly fast asleep again.

Amy smiled as she put on her old favorite NYPD t-shirt. She scrambled onto bed, pulled the covers over her, when-

"You're late again. " sighed Jake.

"What? Oh, I know, I hate having to stay back! Especially when it's so cold, but I can't let messy paperwork stew until tomorrow! Best to get it-"

"Yeah." Jake cut Amy off. "Okay"

"Jake, are you mad? I know I've been coming home late, but honestly, my workload is more now! I can't let it pile up...."

"Yeah" he said again. "Go to sleep."

He tugged on the blanket till it was up to his nose, and closed his eyes.

"Jake...." Amy began.No response.

"Jake, I'm sorry-" Still no movement. 

Amy sighed. There goes her plan of snuggling up to him.

They'd talk in the morning. It was too cold to argue right now.She fell asleep pretty quickly,despite the turmoil in her mind.

The minutes passed, and in her sleep, Amy moved towards Jake. She tended to do that every cold night. "You're attracted to my heat," Jake used to say. "Cuz I'm so hot." She'd roll her eyes and slap him on the chest.

Slowly, she slung an arm around him. His warmth reached her chest and she sighed. She dug her face into the back of his neck and unconsciously, Jake moved backwards into her. They molded into each other perfectly.

Next to move were her legs. She moved a leg in between both of his and arched into him. The slight push woke Jake up again. He took a minute to realise Amy was basically straddling him. He smiled at her sleeping figure, but then remembered he was annoyed at her, and then frowned. He tried to move his legs a tiny bit away, but she wasn't letting up. She moved her legs towards him, and-

" Wooops" Jake uttered, startled by how absolutely freezing her feet were.

He wriggled, trying to get them off him, but they touched him again and a chill went up his spine, that's how cold they were.

He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping figure of his wife, and saw that her lips were chattering , barely so, but enough to make him sigh in concern.She got cold so easily. Slowly, painstakingly, he escaped from her vice-like grip on him, taking care not to stir her. He lumbered over to his cupboard, and took out a pair of his thick ,old grey socks.

He glanced over at her again.

Her brow had furrowed, as though upset at him for getting up and taking his warmth with him. The sight made him chuckle. He gently rolled the socks onto her feet, but not before rubbing her feet for a bit, to warm them up ,so it wouldn't feel like her toes would spontaneously fall off.

He rolled back underneath the bedding ,his back to Amy so she could spoon him again. However, in his absence, she'd rolled herself into a ball. She didn't seem to be as cold as before, though.

Despite himself, he planted a kiss on her forehead before turning his back to her again and closing his eyes.

He fell asleep immediately.


	2. Middle of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy falls in love , a little more.

Amy woke up with a start. She couldn't tell what had pulled her out of her dreamless slumber so abruptly, and she writhed around in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. 

She had a nagging feeling something was different, but couldn't quite put her finger to it.

Suddenly, she sat up and pulled up the blanket over her legs. Over her feet sat a pair of the oldest, fluffiest, warmest gray socks; that could have been either hers or Jake's.(They had a drawer relegated especially for old fuzzy socks that were too old to be worn in public, socks which had lost the other of their pair, and condoms.)  
She gasped silently as she realised that Jake must have put the socks on her as she slept, her quality of sleep affected by the cold. She felt a rush of warmth in her ears as she turned to look at the lumpy figure of Jake.

Jake, who hated getting out of bed.

Jake, who put up such a fuss while getting out of bed on cold, wintery mornings.

Jake, who behaved like a toddler if his sleep was disturbed.

Jake, who still got up in the middle of the night to put socks on his perpetually - freezing wife's feet so she could sleep better.

Jake, who-  
Jake who was probably really mad at her right now.

She threw the blanket back over her feet and lay on her side, facing Jake's back. She pulled the blanket over him a bit higher over his neck. She pushed the stray curl over his forehead. She smoothed out the wrinkles in his T-shirt. 

She did not want to wake him up, but she was feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards her husband, and it had to come out somehow. So she fussed over his clothes, his hair, his skin. She could only hope that her touch would convey to him what she couldn't say with words.  
 _I love you. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

She feel asleep a bit slowly this time, her hand playing with the bristles of hair at the nape of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


	3. End of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's never gonna stop falling in love.

Amy moaned and reached over to turn off the alarm that was blaring its usual tune ,at its usual time ,as it did, usually.

It was still freezing outside and she shuddered , trying to convince herself to get out of bed. Next to her, Jake mumbled something in his sleep and yanked the blanket towards himself. 

The memories of the night came flooding back to her as she she turned to glance at him. 

_The keys. Stubbing her toe. Jake being upset. The socks. The socks. The goddamm socks._

As if he could sense her piercing gaze, Jake's eyes flew open and he turned his neck to look at her. 

She shot him a tentative smile. Did he remember his earlier annoyance? 

"Mornin ,babe," she whispered, reaching out her hand to brush away that damn curl. (It was beyond adorable. She loved it). Her hand shook as it neared his forehead, but she mentally steeled herself ,for him to flinch at her touch, and ran her fingers through his mop of curls anyway. 

He didn't flinch. Instead he closed his eyes at her touch and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again, but didn't say anything. 

_That's very unlike him,_ thought Amy as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She got out of bed and made a show of taking off the socks he had put on her. 

Still no reaction from Jake. He was still looking at her, but his gaze seemed to be somewhere further away.

 _What is happening?!_ Amy wondered as she put on a sweater.

"I'm making coffee," she told him.

He nodded and closed his eyes again. 

She was pouring the coffee out into their mugs when he entered the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. He turned his phone on and started going through his messages.

"Here," Amy said as she put his mug down in front of him. She was still bracing herself, waiting for him to say something, anything-

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Were you annoyed at me last night?" 

He curled his fingers around the mug.

"Jake?"

" Yeah, I guess," he said. "We really haven't spent any time together since our honeymoon. We barely got each other to ourselves during Christmas."  
He looked at her with baleful eyes and added, "I guess I just missed you, and I felt you could have done that paperwork later." 

Amy looked down at her now- bare feet. " I...yes. You're-"

"Its fine, babe. I do understand you have a lot of responsibility now, and I know you're not the kind of person to half-ass anything. It's okay. But promise we'll have a proper date-night soon? It's been a while. "

Amy looked at him. She really didn't want to cry. He hadn't mentioned the socks yet. She hoped he couldn't see her glistening eyes.

"Sorry,babe.I think, I just like my paperwork more than you," she shrugged, trying to brush it all off.

He grinned at her then, that shit-eating grin she'd come to love and cherish. 

" Oh, you're gonna pay for that," he announced, draining the last few drops of coffee. "I get to shower first ." 

"Hey!" She began, but he leapt off the chair, pulled her nose and blew a raspberry, then sprinted off into the bathroom before she could even put her mug down.

" JAKE YOU BETTER GET OUT FAST!" She yelled.

"I'LL BE OUT WHEN I'M SATISFIED I'M ALL CLEAN" he yelled back. 

" IF YOU DARE -"

Her voice is drowned out by Jake's singing ,what seems to be a rendition of a Taylor Swift song. She smiled as she kicked the bathroom door in mock frustration. 

She heard him laugh, and that sound suddenly made the world right again. She leaned against the door, whispering ,"I love you,babe", a ridiculously big smile on her face.

She could swear she heard him say it back. 

 

He never mentioned the socks after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end! Honestly hoping you've had a good time reading this. Also, Brooklyn 99 is the best. 
> 
> P.S. I've lived half my life in a country using American English and half in a country using the British English, and that may be the reason I spell some words differently. Sorry!!


End file.
